los sentimientos de zola hacia homeron
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: el tiempo pasaba con la busqueda de delphinium una mujer que robo las 7 extras zola descubrira un nuevo interes amoroso hacia homeron el informante y habra buena conexion tal vez ella no lo admita facilmente pero en su corazon si
1. un mini prologo

una historia de amor


	2. una nueva busqueda

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Una nueva busqueda**_

Después de que se han robado las 7 extras zola y sus amigos fueron a buscar a la misteriosa mujer con fragancias a rosas esto los encamino a una misteriosa ciudad donde todo el mundo hablaba acerca de un informante que supuestamente murio y dejo las aventuras a un lado pero ellos ataban seguro que si hay quien resuelva el misterio esto los encamino hacia una carpa grande que decia "homeron " ellos entraron y zola pregunto a un anciano sentado con una bola de cristal pero vino una chica asiatica y pregunto amablemente

_**Buenas tardes puedo ayudarlos en algo **_hablo con mucha felicidad pero zola dijo :

_**Necesitamos hablar con homeron para que noss ayude en una busqueda **_hablo firmemente la chica pirata

_**Bien son 2000 monedas de oro eso si no hay cambios ni devoluciones **_afirmo la asiatica

_**Ash he oido ese fanfarroneo una y otra vez **_hablo un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y llevaba una pequeña coleta con un tono estresado era shu quien se estresa con mucha facilidad

_**AH CALLATE Y SE PACIENTE **_ vocifero otro niño con el ceño fruncido y llevaba ropa de color verde y era muy histerico

_**Ah por favor no vallan a empezas denuevo con sus estupidas discusiones **_hablo con severidad una niña con el cabello castaño claro y una coleta con un moño amarillo y vestido rosa y botitas blancas era muy amble pero a veces gruñona

_**Oh cielos donde esta mi amado shu oh aquí estas **_vino otra niña y se balanceo a abrazar a shu ella tenia el cabello negro con 2 cachitos llevaba un vestido pequeño celeste y siempre dibujaba una sonrisa alegre menos cuando jiro regaña a shu ahí le lanza a jiro una mirada fulminante

_**Oye bouquete sueltame me asfixias dejame respirar un poco …**_ella no escucho he hizo que este se enfurezca y dijo : _**QUE ERES SORDA TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS AHORAAAA**_ el ultimo niño se reia a carcajadas verlos como se peleaban por que lo suelte era diferente a los demas su piel es amarilla con un casco con 2 cuernitos sus ojos eran muy asiaticos y cerrados era muy hiperactivo y le gusta las chicas lindas y su palabra favorita es maro

Bueno yendo a zola : _**bien toma ahora dejanos hablar con homeron por favor **_ hablo con firmeza

_**Esta bien **_se retiro la chica asiatica

_**Que desean ustedes **_hablo el anciano

_**Necesitamos que nos ayude en una busqueda , buscamos a una mujer que robo unos documentos en el reino de gibral **_afirmo la solitaria

_**Ehhh bueno talves los podria ayudar **_contesto nervioso

_**Este sujeto solo fanfarronea **_refuto shu

_**Mejor vámonos **_dijo zola confundida porque vio 3 sujetos mas haciendose pasar por homeron

La chica asiatica corrio hacia ellos y se dirigieron a la tumba donde lo enterraron y llego muy exhausta

_**Esperen por favor les conatare lo que le paso ..un dia fue a una mision y jamas volvio **_hablo la chica

Entonces shu la miro con sospechas después de un rato vino el anciano cono los 3 sujetos y la chica al frente de los sujetos entonces dijeron que desaparecio pero shu afirmo _**homeron no murio eres tu **_apuntando a la chica asiatica

Ella sonrio y dijo _**me descubristes eres muy listo **_todos sorprendidos que se la cambio la voz de mujer a una masculina prosiguió a quitarse el disfraz y era un sujeto de cabello naranja zanahoria y ojos azules y llevaba un traje muy peculiar con botas rojas largas esto hizo sonrojar a zola por unos segundos y luego volvio en si y el sujeto hablo y dijo _** los ayudare a buscar a esa misteriosa mujer**_ hablo con serieadad y zola respondio _**juro por mi espada que voy a colaborar **_

Todos soltaron una risita al ver a zola que se sonrojo con la prescencia de homeron y bouquete afrimo con voz muy bajita a klukle _**a zola le gusta homeron **_ luego las 2 niñas se rieron despancito y klukle opino : _**si es verdad se sonrojo y luego volvio en si valla zola esta locamente enamorada de homeron **_lo afirmo

Y luego se separaron cada quien a su mision zola y sus amigos se fueron a su mision

CONTINUARAAAAAA…..

Yo : uy valla esto se pone muy interesante

Bouquete : yep al fin a zola le gusta alguien

Klukle : seee

Zola : queee dijeron

Yo : nada malo solo que en mis proximos capitulos tu lucharas contra cinthya

Zola : ah esa putita bueno si

Klukle y bouquete : ah la anciana

Cinthya : NO SOY ANCIANAAAA

Yo : jajajajajaja mejor continuo

Homeron : aguarda zola va a ser mi…no esto es imposible sera MI NOVIA …..buaaaa que destino

Yo : cierra el pico y dejadme continuar


	3. una pelea absurda

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Una pelea absurda**_

Luego de que zola encontro a homeron se encaminaron hacia su mision pero algo no estaba bien un guardia del reino de gibral vino herido y dijo

_**Han caputurado al rey y se lo llevaron junto con otros de mis compañeros **_ hablo el guardia adolorido

_**Quien fue **_interrogo zola

_**Una mujer llamada Cinthya y llevaba con ella una sombra y nos derroto **_dedujo el guardia

_**ah la anciana de rogi **_dedujo klukle

_**si la misma puta que me derroto en el cañon **_ refuto jiro con el ceño fruncido

_**les mostrare el camino donde esta muestro rey y mis camaradas **_le indico el guardia

_**por aquí siganme **_y todos fueron

después de un rato vieron un edificio era la fortaleza de Cinthya donde tenia como rehen al rey gibral y sus soldados de guerra

mientras tanto con Cinthya

_**fuistes muy necio en creer que ibas al derrotarme **_reclamo cinthya

_**lo hize para proteger a mi nacion **_hablo el rey gibral con odio y amarrado a una silla y lastimado _**solo eres una puta sin cerebro e inmadura **_reclamo el hombre

esto hizo enojar a cinthya que le metio una cachetada al rey

y dijo : _**nunca me llames puta o te moriras aquí **_ amenazo Cinthya

_**como si te tuviera miedo ANCIANA **_lo hablo muy enfurecido el rey

esto hizo que Cinthya se cayera hacia atrás y se fue molesta

y se fue a su oficina mientras se maquillaba dijo

_**interrogar a ese rey hizo que se desgastara mi maquillaje **_lo decia furiosa y poniendose base en sus mejillas mientras se miraba al espejo

entonces un soldado se acerco y alerto a la mujer

_**hay varios intrusos que vinieron a rescatar al rey **_advirtió

_**ATRAPALOS **_ordeno la mujer

Pero ella salio a ver quien era y vio al niño que derroto en el cañon y sonrio malévolamente

_**Valla si es zola y sus ratas **_dijo Cinthya parada en su balcon entonces zola se dio cuenta que ella no estaba sola sino atrás de ella habia un hombre de cabello azul y ojos azulados como el zafiro muy apuesto y con voz ronca

_**Cuanto tiempo si verte zola ahora lista para morir **_decia el hombre de ojos de zafiro con un tono un poco sexy y desafiante

_**Como olvidar al pendejo que venci **_hablo zola sádicamente haciendo que el hombre se enoje

_**TIENES UNA BOCA DEMASIADO GRANDE PERO TE LA HARE CERRAR PARA SIEMPRE **_ le decia el hombre de ojos zafiro a zola directamente ( ojo : no conozco el nombre del hombre que siempre esta acosando a zola y peleando por un dichoso honor )

Entonces zola tampoco esta sola con ella venia los 3 niños y las niñas se fueron hacia otro perimetro de la fortaleza

_**Atención shu , jiro y maromaro ustedes se enacargan de Cinthya mientras yo me encargo de este fanfarron **_ordeno zola preparandose para la pelea de sombras

Por otro lado estaba klukle y bouquete esperando la señal

_**Que aburrido cuando vendra zola y mi amado shu **_suspiro bouquete

_**Descuida se que vendran **_hablo klukle muy esperanzada

Entonces estaban escondidas en los arbustos y de repente sonaron unas hojas eso indicando que alguien viene

Las chicas muy asustadas vieron quien era y el crujido se escucho mas fuerte por donde estaban ellas y salio homeron haciendo que se queden pasmadas

_**Eres tu homeron acaso vinistes a rescatar a tu amada zola **_se burlo bouquete

Eso hizo sonrojar al hombre de naranja

_** di.. jis … tes **_respondio muy nervioso ala pregunta de la niña

_**Este no es el momento para preguntar tonterias hay una mision que cumplir **_dijo klukle con seriedad

_**Valla no seas aguafiestas si después de todo zola se sonrojo ante la prescencia de homeron **_dedujo la niña

Esto hizo que el se cayera de espaldas y se sonrojara aun mas

_**Zola es muy rara **_penso homeron

Mientras tanto los otros se prepararon para la pelea cada quien invocando su sombra

CONTINUARAAAAA…

Yo : a este le voy a hacer que se desmaye

Klukle : porque

Bouquete : si porque dinos siiiiiii

Yo : ok ok jejeje el va a besar a zola

K X B : jajajajaajajajajajajaja

Zola : QUEEEEEEE VOY A BESAR A HOMERON ..NO ESO NO ESS JUSTO grrrrrrr ademas nunca he besado

Chicos : jejejejejee

Zola : ustedes tres de que se rien

Chicos : nada

Yo : bueno continuare

Homeron : POR QUE VOY A BESAR A ZOLA

Yo : AH CIERRA EL PICO Y SOLO APROBECHA BRO


End file.
